1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a compound and an organic light-emitting diode including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), which are self-emitting diodes, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, and excellent driving voltage, and can provide multicolored images.
A typical diode has a structure including a substrate, an anode formed on the substrate, and a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. The HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films comprising organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure is as follows.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons (carriers) recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
A conventional OLED using an organic monomolecular material as an HTL has problems of a short luminescence lifetime, low preservative durability, and low reliability. These problems arise due to physical or chemical changes of organic materials, photochemical or electrochemical changes of organic materials, oxidation of anodes, exfoliation, or a lack of durability.